


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Labyrinth

by DesertScribe



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: I can make you want me, make you need me, make you mine.





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Labyrinth

"Be careful, Sarah, because this is my final proposition to you," Jareth said, his mismatched eyes flashing against the background of the howling magical maelstrom which surrounded but did not touch them, "and if you reject me one more time, then you will come to understand too late how merciful I have truly been up until now, because I have given you the option of joining me of your own free will, but should I choose to, I can make you want me, make you need me, make you mine whether you want it or not."

"No, you cannot," Sarah said simply in a voice which once upon a time might have shaken at the enormity of her statement but had long ago had all fear tempered out of it, leaving only cold iron behind, which as everyone knows is the deadliest weapon one can wield against the fey, "because there are rules which even you must follow, and even if there were not, you still would not have that power over me." Then she turned on her heel and walked away back to reality while the world of the Underground shattered around her, and along with it, its king.


End file.
